


What it's the best for heaven

by AndryAL



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Gabriel - Freeform, Gen, God - Freeform, Humanity, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndryAL/pseuds/AndryAL
Summary: We do know that Gabriel doesn't especially care for humanity but, do we know why?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	What it's the best for heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first FanFic that I've ever wrote, it is short, but it may have more chapters if I see that you liked it :)  
P.S. Prepare your feelings.

  
"Why?" Gabriel asked in his mind, as he frantically ran to warn of the danger. Of the plans that, listening to a conversation he shouldn't have, he discovered, "Why do this to Her own son?" Tears ran down the angel's face, a face that showed terror, disbelief and incomprehension.

He wished he could fly or teleport to reach his destination earlier, but it was too risky. He did not want to attract any attention from Heaven, if they found out about his intentions... He didn't even want to think about the consequences. He was willing to pay a high price, but only when he had achieved his purpose.   
He turned into one of the alleyways, towards the house where his senses told him He was in.

The angel arrived at the proper door, his face now full of hope, but this lasted only a second. When Gabriel's hand was about to knock on the door, a beam of light formed from the sky and surrounded him.

\- NO! NO!- screamed the angel, sobbing.

But no one could hear him. Gabriel spread out his wings and waved them desperately, but it was useless, he could not escape the beam of light and, as he ascended to Heaven, he noticed his hope breaking into a thousand pieces. The light became more intense for a moment in which Gabriel couldn't see anything. When he was able to see again, he was before Her.

\- Mo-mother- he stuttered, Gabriel, he swallowed.- Is there something wrong? You don't use to summon me like that unless it's an emergency.

Immediately after speaking, Gabriel felt stupid, it is useless to pretend, because She knows everything. "He knows you know why you're here, you idiot" thought the angel. But She ignored this lie.

\- You know it's an emergency, Gabriel.- said Her.

\- Y-yes, Mother.

Gabriel could no longer bear Her gaze, a serene gaze, but with clear anger in the background, and the angel stared at the floor of clouds between them instead.

\- We have to talk very seriously, I'm afraid - She made a tense pause - Look at me when I speak to you.- added, with a severe tone.

Gabriel trembled for a moment before the thunder storm-like voice and, with great difficulty, looked Her in the eye.

\- An angel should not question and definitely not try to disrupt the plans I have designed for my creation.

Panic took over Gabriel so much that he could barely stay stand, he wanted to look again at the ground but did not dare. He remained silent, weakly in controlling the shivering.

\- If I have decided that Jesus of Nazareth must die, so be it. To try to warn him of everything I have planned for him, so that this does not happen, is a fault that I can by no means overlook.

Then Gabriel broke completely, collapsing to his knees on the ground, his arms and wings outstretched, down and dropping on the clouds. Of course, the angel was completely unaware of what was coming after Jesus' death. No one but She knew the second part of the plan, and this was exactly what She was looking for by hiding it. It was a "test of loyalty".

\- But-but Mother- sobbed- He's your son! Why would you make him to been murder-

Gabriel's voice broke, realizing the other fault he had just added to his list, he tried to fix it. 

\- You told us that we had to love humans and it was that love that led me to do what I did.- he said, with a weak voice.

\- That's enough Gabriel. You must be punished for your actions against my will.

Gabriel surrendered. Was it the end then? Was he going to fall only because of him showing love for his Mother's creation?  
Obedient, he kept looking at Her, although it took all his strength to do so. He shrugged his wings and wrapped his arms around himself, waiting for the worst.

\- You will not fall this time, Gabriel- She said as if answering her thoughts.

The angel's eyes opened wide, confused.

\- It's okay to love.

Her voice was now calmer and fell silent for a moment, but Gabriel did not venture to feel hope with those words.

\- But- She added- I cannot allow that love to interfere with my plans.

There it was, Gabriel realized now, Her voice was calm, yes, but also cold. A coldness that ran all over Gabriel's body.

\- Between your love, sincere and pure, and your loyalty to Heaven, I shall choose the second.

Gabriel rose abruptly, driven by forces whose origin was completely unknown to him.

\- Mother!- he sobbed with his hands raised in a gesture of supplication- Please...Don't-

\- Silence now!

Gabriel fell on his knees again, the sudden forces had abandoned him. He surrounded himself with his wings in a shield, an utterly useless shield.   
The angel didn't know exactly what she was planning to do, but somehow he knew that he would rather have the Fall.

\- I have decided your punishment, Gabriel- She said, again with that calm and cold voice- from now on you will not be able to feel love for anything except for the accomplishment of your tasks in Heaven or to perform actions which will benefit it. That way, the overwhelming force of your love will be turned into loyalty.   
No one, neither in Heaven nor on Earth, shall remember your old way of being, not even you- She dictated.

Gabriel wanted to do something, to protest, to shout, to cry. But, with his heart utterly broken, his body was no longer responding. He thought about all the humans he had known, the happiness he felt watching them grow. He loved humanity; the angel closed his eyes tightly and shrank, even more, trying to hold that love with the few forces he had left. He felt that love beating hard and then ... felt nothing.

  
Gabriel opened his eyes and noticed them wet, wondering why they were like this, he wiped his tears, stood up and looked directly in Her eye.

\- Mother? When...

Gabriel looked around in confusion.

\- Did you call me?

\- Yes, Gabriel, but it's all arranged now.- he answered with a sweet tone- Yes... that's much better. You can go now.

Gabriel, despite not understanding anything, nodded and returned to his post, wondering what exactly was "much better".


End file.
